Panoramic photography techniques can be used on images and video to provide a wide view of a scene. Conventionally, panoramic photography techniques and imaging techniques can be used to obtain panoramic images from a number of adjoining photographs taken with a conventional camera. The photographs can be mounted together in alignment to obtain a full panorama.